elijahmasters2015discordences_power_rangers_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle
Kyle was a Beat Rider, and the leader of Team Raid Wild. He later became Masked Rider Kurokage after he and Wes, the leader of Team Invitto, procured Sengoku Drivers from the local Lockseed dealer, William. Ironically, he would later be killed by William as Masked Rider Sigurd. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Biography Kyle was a Beat Rider, more specifically, the leader of Team Raid Wild. Shortly after the debut of Masked Rider Ryugen, he and Wes, the leader of Team Invitto, were invited to join an alliance with Team Baron by their leader, Matthew. They accepted, but soon learned that they were anything but equals in Matthew's eyes, causing them to procure Sengoku Drivers from William, the local Lockseed dealer, and transform into Masked Riders Kurokage and Gridon before betraying Matthew, ending the alliance. The two remained friends, competing together in the Inves games and scheming to take both their teams to the top. They later competed in the Christmas Games, an event in which Gaim and Ryugen lured them into Helheim Forest to hold off the white rider, Zangetsu, under the guise of a Lockseed gathering competition. Kyle tried to fight off Zangetsu, who swiftly defeated him, accidentally damaging his Sengoku Driver in the process. After his return from Helheim Forest, Kyle was challenged by Matthew to a duel for Team Raid Wild's stage, with Wes watching. However, Kyle was unable to transform, instead using his Pinecone Lockseed to summon an Inves. He lost, resulting in the stage becoming Baron's. Enraged, Kyle asked Wes why he didn't help, to which he told him that he simply desired Raid Wild's stage for his own team and that Baron just took it first. Upset at his loss of power and the fact that Wes was essentially playing him, Kyle ran off and, finding a vine containing some of the strange fruit from Helheim Forest, decided to eat it to regain his power. Instead, he became an Inves, attacking everything in sight. He was able to change back to human form a few times, but later became an Inves permanently. Gaim fought as hard as he could to change Kyle back, but it was no use. Trevor was about to let Kyle go free rather than killing him, but before Kyle could escape he was intercepted by the New Generation Riders. At the orders of Zangetsu Shin, Masked Rider Sigurd, secretly William, the very Lockseed dealer who gave Kyle his Driver, ruthlessly finished him off, killing him. His legacy lives on through Wes, who, after having his own Sengoku Driver and Acorn Lockseed destroyed in battle, obtained the last mass-produced version of the Sengoku Driver used by Genesis' Kurokage Troopers to become the second Masked Rider Kurokage, fighting in Kyle's memory. Forms As Masked Rider Kurokage, Kyle had access to several different forms, known as Arms. Pinecone Arms-Kurokage's standard form, it gives Kyle access to the Pine Javelin. Trivia -Japanese Counterpart: Ryoji Hase -He is the first rider to name both himself and his partner, Wes' Rider Forms, dubbing them both Masked Rider Kurokage and Masked Rider Gridon. -He is the first Masked Rider to die in the series, and the second Beat Rider to die overall, after Scott, the former leader of Team Gaim. Coincidentally enough, both died due to becoming Inves and were defeated by another Masked Rider, Sigurd in Kyle's case and Gaim in Scott's. -His legacy lives on through Wes, who was something like a best friend to him.